<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Pains by With_the_Wolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147406">Growing Pains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_the_Wolves/pseuds/With_the_Wolves'>With_the_Wolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical The Web Content (The Magnus Archives), Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Self-Harm, Set in Season 3, Unhappy Ending, Web Avatar Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Whump, canon-typical jon gets kidnapped by the circus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/With_the_Wolves/pseuds/With_the_Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Annabelle sets a mug of tea in front of him. He picks it up, takes a sip. He didn’t decide to do that, but it’s happening anyway. She sits down across from him, takes a sip from her own mug. 'The Mother of Puppets is fond of you,' she says. Like that explains anything.</p>
<p>'You mean, the—spiders?' Jon asks, dread growing in his stomach.</p>
<p>'Knock, knock,' Annabelle says, smiling at him over her mug."</p>
<p>The Web decides to claim Jon for its own. There are a few growing pains.<br/>Written for Febuwhump 2021, Day 1: Mind Control</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>“You knew what you would find here, didn’t you?” Annabelle asks, leaning back against her kitchen counter, looking over Jon with eyes far too predatory for his liking.</p></div><div class=""><p>“To be honest, I expected more spiders,” Jon says. He’s seated at Annabelle Cane’s table, in Annabelle Cane’s flat. Annabelle Cane is making him tea. He came here of his own accord, and even though he can feel his heart in his throat, he refuses to regret this decision. Hadn’t he long ago decided that answers were worth the fear? Isn’t that how he’s made every decision, since Jane Prentiss attacked the Archives? Since he read the wrong book and narrowly escaped being devoured by a monster?</p></div><div class=""><p>Annabelle smiles, crosses her arms. “Just because you can’t see them doesn’t mean they aren’t here, Jon.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Jon swallows. “Right.” His voice is faint.</p></div><div class=""><p>“And yet you came anyway,” Annabelle says. “Do you know why?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“I, uh… I thought I’d ask you—something. For a statement. Maybe.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“And you thought I was likely to give you one?”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Well, you invited me here, didn’t you?” Jon snaps, stiff politeness finally giving way to trembling anger.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>“I did,” Annabelle says. She comes closer to Jon, and it’s all he can do not to flinch away from her. “Give me your hand,” she says, holding out her own to take it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<strong>Why?</strong>” Jon manages, even as he’s already extending his bandaged hand toward her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She gives him a flat look, closes her eyes, takes a breath. His hand is trembling slightly, caged between her two hands. She opens her eyes. “Because our patron is worried about you,” she says. And then, her voice low with anger. “You will <em>not </em>compel me again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Our </em>patron?” Jon says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Annabelle nods, her attention occupied examining the bandages on his hand. He tries to pull away, but he can’t. He can’t move his hand at all. She runs three fingers over the surface of his palm, and Jon holds back a squeak of pain at the gentle contact. “Jude did a wonderful job,” she murmurs, more to herself than to Jon. Then she looks at him, smiling. “And Martin did a wonderful job with the bandages.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She releases him, and Jon jerks his hand back, cradling it to his chest. She steps even closer, and he’s frozen in place as one of her hands goes to his throat. Even over the bandages, she traces a line exactly where Daisy’s knife punctured his flesh. “Daisy’s is more impressive, though.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The kettle screams, and she steps away to finish preparing the tea. Jon can suddenly move again, and he curls his arms around himself. This isn’t like meeting Jude Perry or Mike Crew. He wasn’t on even footing with them, either, but with Annabelle, it isn’t even close. He considers running, but he’s terrified that he’ll find himself unable to move if he tries to act on that thought.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why am I here?” he asks. He’d grown used to the small sliver of power his questions gave him. It’s terrifying to lose that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Annabelle sets a mug of tea in front of him. He picks it up, takes a sip. He didn’t decide to do that, but it’s happening anyway. She sits down across from him, takes a sip from her own mug. “The Mother of Puppets is fond of you,” she says. Like that explains anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You mean, the—spiders?” Jon asks, dread growing in his stomach.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Knock, knock,” Annabelle says, smiling at him over her mug.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A jolt of fear rushes through Jon, and he takes a deep breath, steadying himself. “But that isn’t—I belong to the Institute, the, the Eye.” Jon still has so many questions about the Entities, so many things that he doesn’t know, puzzle pieces that don’t quite fit together. But he knows that he doesn’t belong to the spiders. <em>He escaped them.</em> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure,” Annabelle says. “But the Web claimed you first. You’ve been running around, collecting your marks like a good little Archivist, all inspired by your desperate curiosity, your gnawing fear that you won’t be able to put all the pieces together in time. It’s all very Beholding-flavored.” She wrinkles her nose, and looks at Jon, still with that sly smile. “Much better for you to strengthen your connection to the Web. Your fear will feed us. You’ll have our gifts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So this is, what, an invitation?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure,” Annabelle says. “If you want to think of it that way.” She pauses. “Of course, invitations presume that you can deny them, and free will isn’t exactly the Web’s strong suit. The Mother of Puppets wants you to be ours, so you will be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon opens his mouth, to ask what the hell that means, but Annabelle cuts him off. “You should probably be going now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon stands up, not of his own accord, and starts toward the door. Annabelle follows. Before he leaves, she plants a hand on his shoulder, and he just barely manages to not flinch away. “Jon,” she says, and there’s something different in her eyes now, replacing the sly teasing tone she’d taken before. She looks… concerned. Sad, even. “There will be some growing pains,” she says. “Just do what the Mother wants. It’ll be alright.” She squeezes his wrist, and then shuts the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn’t decide to go back to the Archives. The Web decides for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good morning,” Martin says, bringing in tea, as he does every morning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon smiles at him. “Good morning, Martin.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Martin looks at him for long enough that Jon starts to frown. “Martin? Did you need something?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” Martin blinks. “No, sorry, I—You just look… really good. Better than you have since—Well, since you got back from your… vacation, I guess.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I suppose there’s no snappy way to say, ‘time when you weren’t coming into work because your boss framed you for murder and the cops wanted to kill you,’” Jon quips. “But yes. I feel better.” He lifts the statement on his desk. “Feels like we’re finally making progress towards something.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And your hand, and—It’s all healing well?” Martin asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon nods, flexing his hand slightly beneath the bandages. “I think I’m starting to get a bit of feeling back? Which is probably a good sign.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Probably,” Martin agrees. “I still think you should’ve gone to A&amp;E.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon nods, a little embarrassed. “Yes, well… if it gets worse, I’ll take your advice.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright,” Martin says. “Well, I’ll let you get back to it.” And then he leaves, smiling because, for the first time in recent memory, Jon actually seems as fine as he claims to be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon wants to scream. He wants to curl up beneath his desk, arms wrapped around himself in some semblance of comfort. He wants to be held—Martin or Georgie or Tim, or someone. He wants the release of it, warm arms grounding him as he shakes apart entirely. He wants to beg the others to please, <em>please</em> help him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead, he smiles at them when he sees them in the break room, when he asks them to look into certain details for him. He sits in his office, calmly reading statement after statement, finding as much information about the Unknowing as possible. He goes home and watches movies with Georgie, and laughs at all the right parts. None of it is his choice, and he is so, so scared. Scared of what the Web is planning. Scared that he will be nothing but a puppet for the rest of his life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s strange, being so constantly terrified, but showing no physical symptoms of fear. His heart rate is normal. His hands and voice are steady.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It doesn’t escape his notice that they all like him better, like this. Unburdened by the weight he carries with him. He desperately wishes for one of them to notice that it’s wrong, that <em>he’s</em> wrong, but he knows they won’t. Even if they did notice, he isn’t certain they would want him to go back to what he was before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s almost a relief when Breekon and Hope grab him. He <em>chooses </em>to fight them, kick out his legs uselessly as they tie him up and toss him in the back of their van. His heart is hammering, adrenaline firing. It’s exhilarating, but there’s no room to rejoice in his newfound freedom. He has to find a way out of this, but—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There is no way out. Nikola delights in reminding him of this, whenever she comes to see him. They tie him up in a dimly lit room, surrounded by horrifying mannequins that sometimes move. His binds are tight, as is the gag in his mouth, and though he can struggle against them, it’s clear he’ll never manage to wriggle out of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a while, he expects someone to come rescue him. Maybe Annabelle, although if he really thinks about it, it’s more likely that the Web would simply manipulate someone else into coming. Maybe his assistants would come, if they can find him. (If they decide he’s worth rescuing.) He’s wanted by the Eye and the Web, and clearly that counts for something. Surely they wouldn’t just abandon him to be skinned alive by the Stranger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But no one comes. It’s hard to keep track of time, but Jon knows it’s been a few weeks, at least. Long enough by far for a rescue party to come, if they ever planned on coming. He wonders if the Web is enjoying this, if this fear is Web-flavored enough for it. Maybe it set him up for this. Maybe it’s actively preventing him from escaping.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s allowed to cry now. He can even scream, if he wanted to, although the gag makes it kind of pointless. Nikola enjoys when he cries.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Michael comes, and then Helen replaces him, and Jon can see the spidercracks of the Web behind it. Helen opens her door to him, and even if he wanted to take his chances with the Stranger, the webs in his mind give him no choice but to accept her offer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At least Helen only toys with him a little bit before depositing him back in his office.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He lays on the floor for a long time, staring at the ceiling, expecting at any moment for the vise-like grip of the Web to take hold of him once more. It keeps not happening. His breath starts to come faster and faster, so he forces himself to take deep breaths, but that only makes his shaky breathing sound louder in his ears. It’s all so loud, his breathing, his heartbeat. Even the electricity humming in the walls, the soft rattle of the air conditioner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He brings a hand to his face, and his eyes are filled with tears that immediately start tumbling over his cheeks. A sob hitches in his chest, and he almost smiles. He’s wanted to have a breakdown for so long, and now—it’s almost pleasant, losing control of his emotions in the safety of his office. No one around to jeer and laugh at him. No spiderwebs forcing him to keep smiling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another sob hitches, and he suddenly feels much too exposed. He pulls himself under his desk, relishing the darkness, the smallness. He brings his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself. Lets himself cry, burying the sound as much as he can. He doesn’t want the others to hear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The door opens, and he lets out a soft gasp, biting down on his sobs. He holds his breath, willing himself to be quiet, to not be heard, not be found. He’s petrified that being found will mean his break is over, will mean the Web comes back, invading his mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s Martin. He comes in, humming quietly, and sets something on Jon’s desk. He starts to leave, and then—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon suddenly takes a sharp inhale, unable to hold his breath any longer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Martin’s footsteps pause, hesitantly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something in Jon’s brain—the spiderwebs, he knows—pulls at him to be quiet, to let Martin leave, to not bother him with this. But it’s been so long since Jon’s seen Martin, and he just—He just wants to see him. Even if it means he has to smile. Surely, surely Martin will see that something is wrong, won’t he? The thought brings fresh tears to his eyes, and he says, “Martin?” His voice is thick with tears and rough from disuse. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wha—<em>Jon?</em>” Martin says. His footsteps move quickly to the other side of the desk, and he crouches down. “Oh my god, Jon! What happened? Where have you been?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Circus got me,” Jon says with a watery smile. The Web hasn’t taken hold yet. And it’s so nice to see Martin, soft and warm and safe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This—this whole time, you’ve been with the Circus?” Martin says, sounding horrified.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon nods. “How long have I been gone?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A month,” Martin says. “Christ, are you alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The spiderwebs tell Jon to send Martin away, to claim that he’s fine. But the compulsion isn’t as strong as it was before. It’s a request, not an order. And Jon is… He <em>isn’t</em> fine. He hasn’t been fine in a long time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Besides, it’s not like Martin somehow missed the dirty tear tracks on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” he whispers, curling up tighter into himself. The shaking is back now. A month. A <em>month </em>of intruding hands rubbing lotion into his skin, constantly reminding him of their plans for him, telling him how much it would hurt, letting him hear the horrible screams of their other victims.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can I touch you?” Martin asks, and Jon nods.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Martin pulls Jon into his arms, both of them still partially under the desk. He’s warm, and his words are soft as he runs a soothing hand up and down Jon’s back. Jon buries his head in his chest, crying until he’s all wrung out, until nothing remains inside of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” Jon says, still sniffling slightly, his voice thick. There’s a damp patch on Martin’s shirt now, and Jon flushes a bit, looking at it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s alright, Jon,” Martin says, still holding on to him. He isn’t shifting impatiently, or acting like Jon should move away, so Jon doesn’t. He rests his head on Martin’s shoulder, exhausted, and Martin continues rubbing soothing circles into his back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon wakes up on the cot in document storage, tucked in under several blankets. He spends a hazy moment wishing Martin were there with him, and then the spiderwebs re-exert themselves in full force and he is getting out of bed. Well. He hardly expected the break to last forever. He was lucky to get this much, really. The terror has lessened, and it feels like he can think in a straight line for once.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He heads out of document storage and towards the break room. It’s dark in the Archives. Everyone has left for the day, except for Martin, who didn’t want to leave Jon alone. He’s run out to fetch them both dinner, and will be back shortly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Web steers him to the utensil drawer, which is a disorganized mess, as always. He thinks about his feelings for Martin as he digs through it, the deep fondness he feels for him. He’s still holding on to a bit of hope that Martin will save him from this, he realizes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He finds a knife, and pulls it from the drawer, and suddenly he is <em>very </em>focused on what the Web wants from him. He sets the knife on the counter, and then rolls up his left shirt sleeve. With horror sinking into his gut, he sets his arm on the edge of the sink, picks up the knife again in his right hand. He holds it firmly, tight enough that it makes his newly-healed scar ache.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knows what’s about to happen. He tries to stop it, but it’s like trying to stop gravity. His hand doesn’t so much as tremble as he slices into the soft skin just below his elbow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He lets out a cry of pain, or fear, but continues to carve into his arm with the tip of the knife. He’s cutting deep into his flesh, and he doesn’t want to look as blood pours out of him. But he can’t look away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After an eternity, Jon is finally allowed to drop the knife. It clatters into the sink, leaving a trail of blood droplets behind it. He stares at the wound for a second. Even obscured as it is by blood, he can tell it’s a spiderweb. A message. A punishment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He feels suddenly nauseous, salt flooding his mouth, and he sinks to the floor, breathing deeply, trying not to be sick. There is so much blood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A soft pull at his mind, almost gentle. <em>Don’t let Martin see</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn’t want to know what the Web will do to him, if he refuses. There isn’t much time before Martin gets back, so he has to hurry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s still dripping blood everywhere, so that’s the first step. Stop the bleeding. The first aid kit is nearby, well-stocked as always. He grabs it down from the shelf, and then wets a few napkins, which he uses to clean off as much of the blood as possible. It hurts, and he has to sit down before he finishes. It’s a bit tricky, wrapping his own arm in gauze, especially with his right hand injured as well, but he manages, adding layer after layer until he can no longer see the blood soaking through.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rolls his sleeve down. The bulk of the gauze is visible through his shirt, but hopefully Martin won’t notice something he isn’t looking for.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon wipes down the table, the floor, the sink, until he can no longer see any blood anywhere. He washes the knife and drops it back in the drawer. And then he sits down, taking deep, even breaths. He should probably go lay down again, but he doesn’t think he can make it all the way back there. Not on his own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He puts his head down, and a few minutes later, he hears the stairs creaking with Martin’s return. He hears his footsteps receding as he heads towards document storage, hears the soft creak of the door. And then the steps get louder, until Martin pokes his head into the break room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, there you are,” he says, a relieved smile on his face. “Sorry for leaving you. I didn’t think you would wake up. I brought dinner,” he says, holding up the bag of takeout clutched in his hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon smiles in return. “The Eye told me,” he says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, that’s—creepy,” Martin says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” Jon says, his eyes flicking back to the table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine,” Martin says, sitting down across from him. “How are you feeling?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Web isn’t controlling him, but it hardly matters. “I’m fine,” he says. “Feeling better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They finish eating, and Martin insists on staying the night with Jon in the Archives. He insists that Jon sleep on the cot, even though the break room couch is much too small for Martin to sleep on comfortably.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon wakes up, and the fresh wound on his forearm has bled through the gauze, staining not only his shirt sleeve, but also the rest of his shirt. He’s covered in blood, so much that he can’t possibly hide it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he can hear Martin, already awake and moving around in the Archive.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon stands up, trying to decide what to do. If Martin sees the blood, he <em>will </em>ask questions, and there is no good way to explain the design so intricately carved into Jon’s arm. He needs fresh gauze, and a fresh shirt, but his extra clothes are in his office, and the first aid kit is in the break room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He decides to make a break for his office, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders to hide any blood Martin might spot. Before he can move, however, the door to document storage opens, and Jon freezes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey Jon, I wanted to ask—” Martin stops, and for a moment they’re just staring at each other. Martin opens his mouth again, panic writ large on his face. “Jon, is that blood? What happened?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I—um—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was it the Circus?” Martin asks, stepping closer. Jon flinches away from him, and he stops. “Okay, just—Jon, that looks really bad.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Jon manages, his voice coming out in an almost-laugh. Martin’s look of concern only grows deeper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s no way for Jon to salvage this, no explanation that Martin will accept. Martin can’t know about this, can’t know about any of this. The Web might hurt him, if he becomes a danger to it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He suddenly can see the exact strings he needs to pull in Martin’s mind, to make him ignore this. It’ll be easy. Martin won’t even know he’s done anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s the only option.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For the first time, Jon uses the spiderwebs. Martin’s eyes go blank and glassy for a single horrifying moment. And then he blinks, and looks at Jon. Jon is still covered with his own blood, but Martin doesn’t notice it at all. He looks vaguely confused for a second, before he gathers himself. “Sorry, lost my train of thought,” he says with a small laugh. “I was going to ask if you wanted to go get something for breakfast. I know you usually just skip it, but there’s a nice cafe not to far from here, and I thought it would be… good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jon wants to cry. He wants to tell Martin everything, ask for his help. But Martin can’t help him. Asking will do nothing but hurt both of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead, Jon smiles. “Sounds wonderful,” he says.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi on tumblr @suttttton</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>